legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Beelzeboss League/The Olympus Empire
The Beelzeboss League (Later True Named: The Olympus Empire) are the group of complete monsters members led by... Beelzeboss? WRONG. They and Beelzeboss are truly led by the old enemy and the king of the gods: Zeus. Zeus was imprisoned, waiting for escaping until Beelzeboss recruited members who are murderers, tricksters, dangerous, and smartest. Zeus escaped and his time is to rule the Multi-Universe and get his revenge on the certain little girl, who he knows she's going to defeat him. Main Enemies: Maka Albarn, The P Team, The V Crusaders, The Nightosphere Empire Other Enemies: The Murderisitc League, The Criminal Empire, The Darken Gathering, The New Elders of the Realm, The S Faction Members, The Speed Crusaders, The Bodyguard Unit, The Striker Force, The Scorpion Squad, The Mockingjay Crusaders, and The A-Team Members Zeus (God of War) (True Leader) Beelzeboss (Sub-Leader) Dennis The Hitman (Spongebob) (Second in Command) Arachne(Soul Eater) (Second in Command) Colonel Mael Radec (Third in Command) Cain (Robocop) (Third in Command) The Shredder (Original) (Third in Command) Adam (V for Vendetta) (Fourth in Command) Gongora (Lost Odyssey) (Fourth in Command) Ernie The Giant Chicken (Fourth in Command) Taskmaster (Marvel) (Fourth in Command) Tyrone King (Fourth in Command) Charlie F. Muntz (Fifth in Command) Kent Mansley (Fifth in Command) Ramses (Prince of Egypt) (Fifth in Command) Alex Delarge (Sixth in Command) Malachite (Sixth in Command) Mifune (Soul Eater) (Sixth in Command) Dr. Robotnik (Meme) Poseidon (God of War) Helios (God of War) Alphonse (Dead Man Down) Hercules (God of War) Hermes (God of War) Hades (God of War) Jin Kisaragi Carface Quan Chi Cubot Orbot Boingo (Hoodwinked) Buffalo Bill Captain Spaulding Don Weaso Dr. Weird Edwin VanCleef Gallaxhar General Woundwort Giriko Hun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Kamek Kammy Other Mother Popple (Mario) The Bonanza Bros. The Executor The Koopa Bros Virgil Bull Sharkowski Willard Stiles Xerxes Tarkatan Xenomorph Armies Death Troopers (Star Wars: Rogue One) (The Beelzeboss leagues elite commando units.) Foot Clan Ninjas Artifact Soldiers Helghast Troops Magikoopa Air Force The Persians Tyrone King's Zombie Army Adam's Military Police Force Main Members of The Beelzeboss League Zeus8.jpg|Zeus The True Mastermind behind Beelzeboss League Beelzeboss1.jpg|Sub-Leader and Disc One Final Boss of his group. Dennis The Hitman0.jpg|Dennis The Hitman(Spongebob). Second in Command of the Beelzeboss League and right hand man to Beelzeboss. Arachne2.jpg|Arachne(Soul Eater). Second in Command and right hand woman to Beelzeboss being co-right handed with Dennis The Hiteman. Colonelradec2.png|Colonel Mael Radec Cain0.jpg|Cain(Robocop) The Shredder0.jpg|The Shredder(Original) Adam0.jpg|Adam(V for Vendetta) Gongora1.jpg|Gongora(Lost Odysess) Ernie the Giant Chicken0.jpg|Ernie The Giant Chicken Taskmaster0.jpg|Taskmaster(Marvel) Tyrone King0.png|Tyrone King Charlie0.jpg|Charlie F Muntz Kent0.jpg|Kent Mansley Ramses0.png|Ramses(Prince of Egypt) Alex1.jpg|Alex Delarge Mal2.jpg|Malachite Mifune0.jpg|Mifune(Soul Eater) Dr.Robotnik2.jpg|Dr.Robotnik(Meme) Poseidon0.jpg|Poseidon(God of War) Helios.jpg|Helios(God of War) Hercules0.jpg|Hercules(God of War) Hermes0.jpg|Hermes(God of War) Hades0.jpg|Hades(God of War) Major Members of The Beelzeboss League Hun1.jpg|Hun Giriko2.jpg|Giriko Captain Spaulding0.jpg|Captain Spaulding edwardvancleef.png|Edwin Vancleef Quan Chi.jpg|Quan Chi Jinkisaragi1.png|Jin Kisaragi. The last main commander to be recruited into Poseidons army and helper of Zeus. He wants to kill his brother Ragna The Bloodedge, along with his new friend Fairy Leviathan. Members of The Beelzeboss League Alphonse0.jpg|Alphonse(Dead Man Down) Carface0.jpg|Carface Cubot.png|Cubot Sonic-Colours-Orbot.png|Orbot Boingo0.png|Boingo(Hoodwinked) Buffalo Bill0.jpg|Buffalo Bill DonWeaso.png|Don Weaso drweird.png|Dr.Weird Gallaxhar0.jpg|Gallaxhar Generalwoundwort.png|General Woundwort Kamek.jpg|Kamek Kammy.jpg|Kammy Other mother's second form.jpg|Other Mother Popple0.jpg|Popple(Mario) Bonanza bros. 27lrp9.png|The Bonanza Bros. The Executor0.jpg|The Executor The Koopa Bros.jpg|The Koopa Bros Virgil Bull Sharkowoski.jpg|Virgil Bull Sharkowski Willard0.jpg|Willard Stiles 300 xerxes lord talk 4050 1024x1024.jpg|Xerxes TarkatanXenomorph.jpg|Tarkatan Xenomorph Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Category:Team villains Category:Groups Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Odyssey Elite's Villains Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tricksters Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:The V Crusaders’ villains